lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Pua
Pua is a crocodile in The Lion Guard. He is first seen in the episode The Rise of Makuu. Appearance Pua is a large crocodile with a long snout, swamp green scales and a dull green underbelly. He has several bright green scales running along his back, and several green spots. He also has a couple of spots on his cheek in a darker color than that of his underbelly as well as several darker green stripes on his tail. His claws are black. His back and tail have small, rounded dark green plates. Personality When talking to Pua, Simba refers to him as a wise and strong leader who was respected in the Pride Lands. Pua shows humility after being defeated by Makuu and has much respect for the Circle of Life. Despite his qualms with Makuu, he has faith in him and believes that he is capable of learning. Pua feels that there are times when one must simply accept defeat if they want to avoid conflict. He does not hesitate to provide others with his advice on a matter. History The Rise of Makuu Pua was the leader of the crocodiles. He is first seen approaching Basi, where he asks if the fish are ready. Basi explains that whilst there are more than last time, there are still not enough for him and his float. He invites them to return next week, and Pua agrees. One crocodile, however, is not happy when Pua tells them to move on for the day. Makuu feels that Pua is weak for not ignoring the hippos words, and challenges him to a Mashindano. When Beshte asks his father what it is, Basi explains that it is a fight which will determine the leader of the crocodiles. Pua accepts Makuu's challenge, and the event is set. The Mashindano soon begins, with most of the Pride Landers coming to watch, constantly chanting as the two crocodiles face off. The battle rages on, with Pua using many techniques to pull Makuu down. However, Pua soon grows tired, and Makuu's youth secures him the victory, much to Kion's disappointment. Simba congratulates Makuu on his win, and thanks Pua for his services over the years. Defeated, Pua leaves, as Basi explains that the loser is banished from the crocodile float. Later, Kion seeks out Pua and asks him to challenge Makuu to another Mashindano. Pua refuses, telling Kion that sometimes you have to accept that you have been beaten, even if you don't like it. He tells Kion to just back down, telling him that Makuu is still young and can learn. Kion refuses to back down, and decides to return to Pride Rock for advice from his father instead. Follow That Hippo! Pua is seen for a few seconds in this episode. When Beshte and Mtoto are underwater, Pua can be seen floating on the surface in the corner. He does not chase them, unlike the rest of the crocodiles in the lake. Trivia *Pua appears as an enemy in The Lion Guard (App). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Reptiles Category:Pride Landers Category:Leaders